


病

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 朋化石品 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	病

0.  
石凯想，我大概是病了。

1.  
“石凯你是不是有病？”  
梁朋杰骂骂咧咧，石凯一进房就把人按在门上接吻。梁朋杰用手锤他的肩膀，他反手攥住他的手腕，梁朋杰没有力气挣扎了，亲的迷迷糊糊的觉得自己要融化了，大喇喇的张开手脚挂在石凯身上，石凯嚷嚷他重，把他推到床上，一面脱他衣服一面亲他，梁朋杰身上的肉感不要太好，摸两把屁股软绵绵的两瓣，石凯心情大好，摸索着套子和润滑。  
他握住梁朋杰的腿，上面红一大块，低头吮出好几个印子，梁朋杰骂骂咧咧的让他不要留痕迹，他转而把嘴往下移，梁朋杰抓的他的头发好用力，呜呜咽咽的继续骂人。  
怪不得他会这么惹人疼，石凯酸溜溜的想，他好会撒娇，好容易哭，谁看了都要心软。  
石凯也骂骂咧咧的，抱住梁朋杰。  
抵进去的动作放轻放缓了，梁朋杰被磨的浑身发麻，蹬腿都使不上劲，整个人都软下来了。  
平时不饶人的嘴这会子只能努力吐气，软绵绵的呻吟。赌气似的别过头去不让石凯吻他。  
涨满了只有满足感，梁朋杰舒服着呢，扬起手搂住石凯的肩膀，催促他快一点。

2.  
明明是自己说想他。  
梁朋杰当时心里还开心了一小下，结果一进来就按着他上床，混球。  
梁朋杰去摸手机想看看时间，被石凯往回捞，眼睛还没有睁开嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说，还早，还早。梁朋杰被他抱在怀里，毛茸茸的头蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
这是招惹了只什么大型犬。  
等到真的迷迷糊糊醒来了，梁朋杰看见床头的纸条，石凯有课要上，然后他留了钱。  
梁朋杰把钱数了数，塞进包里。  
没什么侮辱不侮辱，人愿意给钱他也乐意收，本来是免费打炮硬有人要塞钱不拿白不拿。  
他去翻了翻柜子，给自己泡了一杯速溶咖啡。腰好疼，他自言自语的抱怨。明明第一次见的时候还是个稚鸡。  
想个屁想，想和我打炮来了。梁朋杰放下手机，和公司请了一天假。  
石凯上完课出来，想着自己昨天晚上做太猛了，估计梁朋杰今天要请假，下次见面又要抱怨他。下次应该买点东西送他，不过他应该比较喜欢直接给钱。给钱也给，礼物也送吧。  
同学吼一句饿了，两个人蹬上摩托车轰隆轰隆出了校门。到了美食街一路磨磨唧唧和朋友去了一家说了很久的拉面屋，站在门口愣住了，哦吼，梁朋杰和一个长得很白净的男人一起坐着有说有笑的。  
不吃了，石凯啐一口口水。我今天喝粥。  
朋友有点莫名其妙，是石凯争着抢着要来，一下子又不吃了。  
石凯气势汹汹走在前面骑上他的车走了，今天真的是诸事不顺，气死人了。  
气什么？  
我炮友居然有其他男人。  
操，这有什么好气的。石凯戴上头盔，心里好像冷静了那么一点点。  
当然好气啊，石凯的火在引擎发动的声音里越烧越旺，狂飙了一段路发现自己找不到回家的路了。  
3.  
石凯跟着朋友去酒吧。  
他能找别的男人我也行，石凯对自己还是非常有自信的，结果坐一晚上下来他没有一个看上眼的，都要困睡着了。  
和梁朋杰也是在酒吧里遇见的。  
但是第一次遇见不是酒吧，一见钟情这事说玄乎不玄乎，梁朋杰看起来比他大不了多少，来他们学校接黄子弘凡。  
石凯在酒吧看见他吓一跳，他长得可爱又乖的样子怎么会来酒吧，可是还是迷迷糊糊就把人带去开房，他是真的没和男人做过，那是他第一次。  
梁朋杰自己做了润滑，一边做一边骂。  
什么都不会还出来约炮，有病，约什么炮啊出去叫鸡得了。  
石凯自知理亏，没有回嘴，看人自己扩张看的面红耳赤，梁朋杰还担心他不会，怕伤着自己。一晚上会不舒服，一边教他一边想着就当买个教训，下次不找年轻小男生，哪里想到最后被折腾的浑身没劲了石凯还在要他，舒服是舒服的。到底年轻人体力好，梁朋杰被折腾的受不了。  
石凯第一天晚上窝了一肚子气，梁朋杰肯定有不少经验，指挥他这那，他上道了就把他往死里折腾，哭的上气不接下气的求他都不为所动。  
石凯喜欢吻他，追着他的嘴唇吻，梁朋杰嘴唇都肿了一点。第二天石凯拼命道歉，给他塞了钱。

朋朋，能不能当长期的炮友？

梁朋杰数了数钱说，好呀。  
擦，梁朋杰看上的是他的钱？石凯手脚冰凉，给梁朋杰发了一个红包。  
梁朋杰眼疾手快的收了，再敲了一个问号。  
梁朋杰：我今晚陪黄子出去打电动，他可能来我这边睡。  
石凯回了一句哦。

4.  
石凯在外面兜兜转转已经很晚了。  
他想不通，他自己是什么意思，梁朋杰又是什么意思。梁朋杰明明没必要告诉他他在干嘛，他也没必要知道，我给你打电话，然后去一起开房就好了。  
明明就这样的关系而已。  
去不了，去的了，两个选项。  
石凯忍不住想，他哪里好？  
梁朋杰在情事里软的不可思议，只会哭哭啼啼的呻吟，抱着他蹭来蹭去。但是平时绝对是个混蛋，脾气暴躁不说还和他拌嘴，动不动拉黑他不发红包不和好。  
可是他哪里都好。  
和他吵架也是好，和他做爱也是好。  
最不好的就是今天和别的男人出门。他不会有男朋友了吧？那还和他约炮？我擦？  
梁朋杰就算被包养也不会有男朋友出来和他约炮吧？擦？被包养？  
不会吧，我觉得有可能，我靠我也是有几个钱的，我怎么不一开始说想包养他呢。万事大吉了好吗？还可以走上前去把那个白白净净的男人轰走。  
对了，他现在没有名分啊。  
他凭什么生气？炮友这种东西能有好多个，他连饭都没有和梁朋杰一起吃过，只是和他上床，或者窝在他家里，那个男人和他有说有笑，一起吃饭，石凯你配吗？  
那你凭什么生气？  
石凯觉得自己病了，梁朋杰让他变得奇奇怪怪的。  
5.  
梁朋杰和石凯第一次睡了那天晚上有一种我睡到暗恋对象我还是他的第一次我圆满了可以拍拍屁股走人了的心情，第二天被他塞钱其实心里五味杂陈的。还在数钱就听见石凯问他要不要当长期炮友。  
他想也没想，说可以。  
一开始还秉着不要逾越炮友关系的精神，对石凯冷漠到底，但是喜欢是藏不住的。  
石凯给他发什么话就算是假的也好开心，做梦一样。上床也好，什么都好，石凯对他都算是体贴的。  
石凯是个温柔的男孩，他会道歉，会补偿，会用拙劣的安慰来安慰人，会吻他的眼泪，哑着嗓子喊他的名字，就好像，好像石凯和他是情人一样，在情事里十指相扣，缠绵的接吻。  
在事后的早晨和他道歉，帮他揉揉腰。  
赚翻了，梁朋杰。他自言自语。  
黄子弘凡看见他手机亮了，石凯两个字一闪。  
诶诶诶，你和帅哥炮友成了没？  
你赶紧闭嘴吧，黄子弘凡，关心关心自己。

6.  
梁朋杰拿起手机已经十二点了，下午张超找他吃饭说黄子弘凡和高杨吵架跑过来找他，他今晚实在是有事，然后梁朋杰就陪他出门打电动，黄子又哭又闹的，巴着他不放，他只能让他和他一起睡一张床，拍拍他的肩膀，这都什么事和什么事啊。我看人家高杨没说错。  
梁朋杰你胳膊肘往外拐你个混蛋三百块钱红包还给我，快去找你的帅哥炮友，给我滚。  
梁朋杰没有理他，拿着手机给高杨发消息让他赶紧把黄子这个傻逼接走，一边说，我知道你银行卡密码，不在乎这三百块。  
黄子弘凡特别悲伤的拍打着梁朋杰的床，你混蛋！你知道我银行卡的密码！高杨都不知道呢！  
梁朋杰刚刚拨通高杨的电话，高杨就听见这么一句，幽幽的说了一句哦？我不知道什么？  
黄子浑身一个哆嗦抱紧梁朋杰可怜兮兮。  
得嘞宁，把这祖宗接回去。受不了了。梁朋杰说完挂了电话，把黄子推起来，让他赶紧穿外套穿鞋滚蛋。  
黄子弘凡一边和他吵架一边讨回三百块的公道。  
高杨一个电话打过来他扯起橡皮泥一样的黄子弘凡推出门，扯下楼去，交到高杨手里。  
高杨笑眯眯的说，麻烦啦。  
梁朋杰说不麻烦，请高哥结个账。  
然后黑色小轿车嘟嘟嘟的跑走了，梁朋杰看了看这个时间，小情侣真会卡时间点。  
情人节来了，情人节了。  
这和他寡王梁朋杰好像没什么关系，明天估计一个人过，保不准帅气小男生石凯明天就脱单和他说拜拜。  
真烦。他转身想要上楼，有人嘿了一句。  
嘿什么嘿，梁朋杰心情很差的转过头去想骂人，一个商业微笑挂脸上。  
石凯抓了一朵好难看好难看的玫瑰，和他说，情人节快乐。  
梁朋杰没头没脑的抓住那朵给弄得很难看的玫瑰花，回了一句情人节快乐。

7.  
是这样的，石凯踢了踢地上不存在的石头，我也不想问你那个和你一起吃饭的男人是谁了，总之就是炮友关系结束了梁朋杰。今天晚上也不是找你打炮是有话要对你说，我想了很久，我为什么这么生气。因为你和别的男人吃饭，半年了我们从来都没有一起出去吃饭。  
梁朋杰没想到情人节他千里迢迢拿了一朵超级逊的玫瑰过来就是为了和他说结束炮友关系的，说什么不在意，他指不定明天就被表白就走了，这一刻来了他还是一下子情绪失控了。  
没听见回答，石凯抬头看他一眼，他居然在掉眼泪，他一时间不知道说什么。  
好吧，石凯，梁朋杰说，情人节快乐。  
转过头想跑。  
不是的，石凯想，不是的，我不想惹他哭的。  
梁朋杰被他一把拉过去抱住了。

“我说，我对你一见钟情，和你做炮友是早有预谋。你相信吗？”


End file.
